


Dancing Lessons

by Moonfire810



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Belly Dancing, Cannon Timeline, F/M, Fluff, Iris learning how to dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire810/pseuds/Moonfire810
Summary: How Kimbr and Gladio met in the Cannon World. At least Iris learned something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff for them all. I had fun with this one to be honest.

Gladio and the rest of the guys had just checked in the hotel that Iris was staying at in Lestallum. Since his sister was nowhere to be found at the hotel, they asked where she had been seen and the owner told them that she had just left to go to the gym in town. The owner was kind enough to give them directions and the group of boys left to go visit Gladio’s sister.   
  
“So why do you think she’s at the gym?” Prompto asked, hopping ahead of the group by a few steps before starting to walk backwards so he could still face and talk to the rest of them.   
  
“She is Gladio’s sister. Why do you think?” Noctis said, glancing at said shield.

 

Gladio just smiled. “You’ve got a point there. She probably picked up the habit that I have.”   
  


“Which one would you be talking about?” Ignis asked.  
  
Gladio pretend to look hurt at what Ignis asked but just ended up laughing and walked inside the gym when they arrived.  
  


Prompto peeked out from behind the shield and looked around. “Where do you think she is?” He asked.   
  


“I’m…Not sure.” He also looked around, trying to find his sister. 

 

“Isn’t that her over there?” Ignis asked, pointing towards one of the rooms that was for dancers. 

 

And he was correct, there was Iris with a large group of people. Most of the group was girls but there were a few guys there as well. They all walked over and slowly walked in. That was when Iris noticed them.  
  
“Gladdy!” She grinned and ran over to them. “Noctis, Prompto, Ignis.” She smiled at them before giving Gladio a hug which he gladly returned.  
  


“So what are you doing here?” Prompto asked, glancing around the dance room.  
  
“Oh! I’m learning how to belly dance.” Iris’s eyes lit up when she began to speak about the subject. “Some survivors from Insomnia came here and one of them knew how to belly dance, so after talking for a bit, she agreed to teach me some stuff. Luckily, the gym here has a class and stuff like that.”

 

“That’s something I didn’t know you wanted to learn.” Gladio said.

 

Iris went to say something when one of the others in the room called her name. “Iris, come on. It’s our turn to practice our routine.” 

The voice belonged to a woman with white blonde hair and bright gold eyes which were looked much brighter than they were because of the dark eyeliner she had on. She wore a pale pink crop top and sweats as well as a pair of sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with small braids going along the side of her head and her ears were littered with earrings. 

 

Iris looked over at the woman. “Right!” Then she looked back at the boys. “You want to see what I learned so far?” She asked before darting over to the woman, not waiting for an answer from any of them.

 

Prompto slowly took out his camera, figuring he could film it for later times. It was always cool to see types of dances and things. It was one of the things he would watch on YouTube late at night. Gladio leaned against the wall that was next to the door to the room and Noctis sat on the ground next to him. Ignis stood next to Prompto who was fiddling with his camera to get to the right setting while the Iris and the woman she was talking to got in the position for their routine. Others were nearby, like they were waiting for their turn to take the spotlight, and a few people were near a stereo setup with a phone plugged in to play the music. 

 

The blonde looked at Iris, who nodded when she was asked if she was ready and then she looked at the small group over at the stereo and signaled that they could start the music. Iris stood in front of the woman and the two waited for the sound of the music to begin.

 

When the music did start, the two slowly started to do their [dance.](https://www.instagram.com/p/BLg1DnUjZna/) Iris had clearly learned a lot in the short time that she had stayed in Lestallum and had met the woman who was teaching her. Once those two were done with their little part, some others took over and Iris walked back over to the guys with a large grin on her face. She was clearly proud of herself.   
  
“So how did I do?” She asked, grabbing her water bottle which was with her stuff that the guys just happened to be standing next to. 

 

“You did really good Iris!” Prompto said. “That was amazing!”

 

Noctis nodded in agreement. “That was pretty cool Iris.”

 

“Very well done. You clearly have learned quite a lot in such a short time.” Ignis said, pushing his glasses back into place.

 

“You did a good job.” Gladio ruffled Iris’s hair with a smile, causing her to giggle. 

 

“Oh! That reminds me.” She turned around. “Hey Kimbr, come here. I have some people I want you to meet.” 

 

The blonde who Iris had danced with walked over with her water bottle in hand. “Oh?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“This is my brother, Gladio, and his friends, Noctis, Ignis and Prompto.” Iris smiled.

 

“Hello!” Prompto did a cheerful wave.

 

Ignis smiled and also said hello while Noctis mumbled a hello and somehow drifted off to sleep. No one was quite sure how he always managed to fall asleep in the strangest situations. 

 

“Hey.” Gladio said.

 

“Hi.” Kimbr smiled and waved back at Prompto. 

 

“So you taught Iris to do that?” Prompto asked, tilting his head. A gesture similar to one a dog would do once hearing a strange sound.

 

“I did.” She laughed softly. “She was very eager to learn how to and didn’t give up easily.” 

 

Iris grinned and stood a little taller at that. “Of course I didn’t. My dad and Gladio didn’t teach me to give up.”

 

Gladio chuckled. “That’s for sure.”

 

Kimbr’s lips turned up into a small smile and she took a sip from her water bottle. “So what brings you to Lestallum?” She asked, tilting her head just as Prompto did.

 

“We heard Iris was here and decided to stop by since we’re taking a break from a hunt that we’re doing.” Prompto said. 

 

“Wanted to make sure she was doing okay after everything that happened in Insomnia.” Gladio said, resting his arm on Iris’s head like she was an armrest. This caused the girl to pout when he did so.    
  


“How kind.” Kimbr took another sip from her water bottle and looked over when there was a knock on the door. A man with bright maroon hair that had a small tonberry sitting on his head, was there and waved for her to come outside.

 

“I gotta go. I’ll see you later Iris. Nice meeting you guys!” She grabbed her bag and waved at the group before leaving.   
  
“Bye Kimbr!” Iris waved as she left.   
  


“She seemed nice.” Noctis said, getting to his feet when Ignis nudged him. 

 

“She is, I’m surprised that she’s in such a good after escaping from Insomnia.” Iris said, frowning slightly.

 

“Why do you say that?” Prompto frowned. “I mean you’re in a good mood too.”

 

“But I’m not a Glaive, unlike her.”

 

“Wait she’s a Glaive?” Ignis blinked in surprise.

 

“Yeah, one of the the few that managed to escape from Insomnia when everything was going on with the rest of the people.”

 

Gladio looked out the door window to see if she was still in the gym, but Kimbr was gone by now. As was the man she was with. 

 

“Hmmm….”

 

This was all very strange.

  
  



End file.
